hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
NERO
The NERO LARP is a Live action role playing (LARP) game played in the United States, Canada and South Africa. The NERO LARP organization has more than 50 NERO LARP Chapters and attracts about 3 to 4 new NERO LARP Chapters per year. NERO stands for "New England Roleplaying Organization" but that term is no longer used as the NERO LARP organization has expanded its games events beyond its original New England roots. Founded in 1988 by Ford Ivey and bought in August 03, 1998 by Joseph Valenti, the NERO LARP is a medieval style LARP that uses realistic looking foam weapons and bean bags to represent a magical spell in what is commonly called a "boffer" style LARP that uses simulated combat with padded weapons. At a NERO game, players gather at campsites on weekends that local chapters designate as events. Most chapters run an average of six to ten events a year. A group of staff members write the plot and story for the event, while a cast of volunteer NPCs play the roles of monsters and townspeople, helping to sustain the illusion that the campsite in the woods is actually a medieval-fantasy town. The heroes of the event (or PCs), play the part of adventurers, nobility, and various ne'er-do-wells that are spending the weekend in the town. Every chapter of NERO operates in the same game world, Tyrra, on the same in-game continent, Avalon. NERO LARP event attendees, aka PC's or Players, pay of an event fee of between $40 - $97, depending on the cost of living in that part of the country, to play their characters at a typical weekend event (one-day events are sometimes held, as well as the occasional four, seven, or even the nine-day event). Through battle with fantasy monsters, and by solving puzzles and other challenges, characters earn treasure in the form of gold and silver coins (actually brass and aluminum tokens minted for the game), magical components, or enchanted items. Characters also earn experience points for surviving the weekend, which they can use to buy more skills and become more powerful. How is it different from the HFS? The NERO LARP is a fantasy medieval LARP that places a huge emphasis on Role-Playing and the story and less on the combat in the game. NERO plot lines (the story) are driven by a base written by the creative writer but move in a direction dictated by the actions of the player characters (PC's). Characters in the NERO LARP game advance in levels and skills based on the number of events and amount of volunteering that an individual does. Off shoot LARPS Some of the early LARP Chapters of NERO left the NERO one-world one-rules organization to run their own LARP campaigns with their own rules 'based off the nero rules'. Being licensed, NERO LARP Affiliates as they are called now, only alter the rules that they want to, using as much or as little of the NERO LARP Rules as they want. The SOLAR LARP in Atlanta, Georgia was one of the most successful NERO Affiliate LARPS licensed to use the NERO LARP Rules, with some of its owners being from NERO Southeast. Fables of Fennora, still running in Massachusetts, is another successful NERO LARP Affiliate. Anyone can open a NERO LARP Chapter or NERO LARP Affiliate, simply by contacting Joseph Valenti and inquiring about the costs to do so. Joseph Valenti, the owner of the NERO LARP Intellectual Property, and who Licenses NERO Chapters and Affiliates, both of which utilize the NERO resources and customer base, including the NERO Online Member and Character Database, can be reached at (914) 309-7718 or jvalenti@nerolarp.com ---- *NERO LARP, New England Roleplaying Organization, main website *NERO LARP Online Database Available to all NERO LARP Chapters and Affiliates *Join the NERO LARP FACEBOOK Discussion Group Category:Other LARPS Category:NERO LARP Category:Live Action Role Play Category:LARP Category:LARPS Category:US LARPS Category:CANADA LARP Category:South Africa LARP